Poke'life
by Fuyutaro son
Summary: It’s one of THOSE stories, you know, girl falls into Pokemon and destroys the world...Ok, so she doesn't destroy the world, but she does have a great adventure.
1. Leaving this world behind

**Chapter One – Leaving this world behind.**

**Summery:** It's one of THOSE stories, you know, boy falls into Pokemon and destroys the world... Ok, so she doesn't destroy the world, but she does have a great adventure.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Pokemon in any way, shape, or form, I do not own Pokemon or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters and the weird situation I thought up.

**1) I'm not planning on ever having a pairing in this story/fic, but if I ever change my mind and decide to put one in, it will be Het – M/F – Male/Female. **

**2) Yeah, I know, I used a similar summery for one of my other fics, so please don't go sending me PMs about it. My only excuse is that they are both 'falling into an anime' type fics, so why ruin a good summery?**

**3) Please note that the crystal hall is a theme that runs in all of my 'I fell into another world' type of fics. If something happens in the crystal hall that you want more detail on, just know that it isn't really relevant to the fic. I'm only writing things in this fic that have to do with it, if you want information on the crystal hall, read the second chapter to 'My Life In One Piece'. It all about the crystal hall and the things in this story that seem random were caused by what happened in that fic, so it's not really all that related to this fic and is just in here because I felt like having the two events happen at the same time..**

Oh, and this chapter was edited 9/10/10

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

* * *

A young girl of approximately sixteen years of age sat on a pale white painted metal bench outside of the St. Louis south county mall, covered in sweat from the unbearable St. Louis mid summer heat. For over and hour she had been sitting out in the blazing sunlight in front of the mall, waiting for her so-called-friends to show up.

A whole freakin hour.

Most of the hour hadn't been all that bad and had gone by relatively quickly since she had her brand new Pokemon Platinum to occupy her time, but unfortunately, she had forgotten to recharge her Nintendo DS before she left the house, which meant that it didn't actually have enough power to keep her happy for very long and ended up going dead over fifteen minutes ago, leaving her bored, over heated, and incredibly pissed. When it had gone dead she had been have tempted to just head home but, knowing that her lucked sucked and that her friends would probably show up as soon as she left, she had decided to give them fifteen more minutes to show up.

Unfortunately for them, those fifteen minutes had come and gone and they stilled hadn't showed up yet, which meant that they were going to die a very slow and painful death if they didn't show up soon.

"Dang it guys." She growled angrily, running an incredibly tanned hand through her shoulder length dark brown hair as she stood up and started looking around for them again, though her view was mostly obstructed by parked cars. "Where the heck are you guys?"

She was getting really tired of waiting for them and the heat was really starting to drive her nuts. The weather man had said that it was going to storm like crazy, but, for some strange reason, the clouds were almost as hard to spot as her friends were.

As for her friends themselves, they were all supposed to meet her in front of the south end of the mall over an hour ago, and yet, she was still the only one there. Even though she had been waiting for over an hour, there still wasn't a single sign of even one of her friends ever showing up, and now, thanks to all the cars that now filled the parking lot, it was getting harder and harder for her to search for them. When she first got to the mall, the parking lot had been completely deserted because most people were either still at work or were just getting off or out of school, but now it was so full that people were having trouble trying to find a spot.

And that meant that it was almost impossible for her to see any part of the parking lot at all.

"Dang it guys, where are you?" she growled again, scowling at the hoard of cars that were passing her by.

If her Nintendo DS hadn't gone dead, she probably would have given them another half hour before giving up and heading home, but it was dead so five minutes was all they were getting. If they didn't turn up by the end of that time, then she was going to have to either head home or go hunt them down and kill them.

Why?

Because boredom, in all its forms, really sucks.

Tapping her foot on the ground out of sheer boredom, she waited the five minutes in complete silence, watching as car after car passed her by. When the five minutes were finally up, she stood up, dusted herself off, and started walking, choosing to head home instead of hunting them down. She had waited long enough for them and if they had a problem with her not waiting another few minutes then they could just go jump off a bridge for all she cared.

There was no way she was going to wait there for them for another five minutes.

"There's no way I'm waiting five more minutes this time." She growled angrily as she walked down the street, pausing only for a moment to decide which way she should go.

Should she head to the left, or to the right?

It might sound like a simple question, but it wasn't really. Both directions had their benefits and set backs. The street chain that she lived on, which was actually a combination of about seventeen city blocks that were all connected, was shaped like an S, with her house being in the very center of it and the mall being at he bottom tip. If she headed to the right, then she would have to walk eight blocks to get to her house, but if she went to the left, then she could cut across an abandoned construction site and cut that distance down to just over one block.

So what's the downside of the shorter route?

Well, while the sky was incredibly clear and it was so hot that it was seriously doubtful that it was going to rain any time soon, the weather man did say that it was supposed to storm sometime today, and if that happened, then the shortcut through the abandoned construction site would become a death trap. When the guy that originally owned started working on it, he never actually got around to having the construction team put down cement because of all the weird things that he kept having to deal with, so it's pretty much just a fenced off patch of dirt with a bunch of unused or half used construction junk in it.

Which means that whenever it rained it turned into a giant mud hole, and once you got trapped in it, it takes you a good forty five minutes to get out of it again.

Alex spent several seconds thinking about her two choices before she finally glanced up at the sky and decided to just go for it. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, so why worry about it? Besides, the sooner she got home, the sooner she could call her friends and yell at them...

So, with that thought in mind, she started walking, not knowing that she was headed for a really nasty surprise.

About five minutes after she made her decision had made her way over to the wooden fence, she found that the weather man, though he had always been a bit of an idiot in her opinion, was a lot smarty then she gave him credit for. Almost as soon as she got over the eight foot tall old wooden fence that surrounded the construction sight, the sky suddenly turned black and the heavens themselves opened up, pouring like it always did in those old movies, making it very apparent that she should have gone the other way.

"Erk." she grumbled in an annoyed voice as the rain started to fall, getting more and more annoyed as it started raining harder and harder.

The only reason she had chosen to take the shortcut in the first place was because the sky had been completely cloudless when she started walking, but now, even though it was only five O'clock, it was already so dark that it was hard to tell that it was even daytime and it was starting to rain like crazy, which meant that her short cut had just turned into the long way home.

To make matters worse, the construction site hadn't had any one working in it for several years since and had been abandoned because of a bunch of unexplainable disappearances. Even with all the horror stories that were told about it she always took it whenever she could because it cut her twenty minute walk home from the mall down by fifteen minutes, but with it raining like it was, there was no way it was going to cut her time down by anything. While she was still willing to walk through the place during the day despite the horror stories that plagued it, she had always stayed away from it at night or whenever it was dark for whatever reason,so she had never seen the place when it was dark or raining, and now that she _was_ seeing it in the rain, there was only word that she felt adequately described it...

"Spooky..." She said in a lazy tone, unfazed by the creepy looking field.

The horror stories might have kept her out of the place at night, but actually seeing it at night was totally different. While it was still kind of spooky, it only rated about a four on her spookidometer, and that's just sad. The time her mother bought her a cheerleader uniform had even rated higher then that on the meter, so a four is just...

Sad.

Rolling her eyes at the construction sites pitiful attempt at looking spooky, she started making her way across the muddy field, knowing that she heading back was kind of pointless. She was already there, so why turn back now? The rain would probably wash all the mud off her clothes by the time she got home, and since she was already wet, a few more minutes in the rain and mud didn't really matter all that much.

Unfortunately, her estimate of 'a few more minutes' was way off. By the time she finally managed to get across it, forty minutes had passed and she had gotten stuck in the mud four times, had almost lost her shoes three times, and had fallen on her knees in the bud seven times. Luckily, the rain did exactly what she had thought it would and had washed away most of the mud, though not all of it.

Sighing heavily when she finally reached the other side of the field, she hopped over the tall wooden fence and walked across the street to her house. Was she was in front of the door, she opened the door, shook the rain out of her hair, and wiped her feet on the welcome mat so that she wouldn't get mud all over the clean white carpet, and made her way to the living room to call one of her so-called-friends to chew him out.

"You're home early." Her mother said in surprise as she walked past her before she caught sight of her daughters pants, which instantly caused her 'clean freak' side to come out. "Alexandria Moira Haze, what on earth happened to your pants?!" she demanded as her right hand started inching towards a bottle of fabric cleaner.

Cringing slightly at hearing her mother's use her full name, Alex turned around and quickly started to explain what had happened, hoping to pacify the angry redhead.

"You mean they just left you there and never showed up?" Her mother asked incredulously, her tone softening slightly and her bright green eyes widening in surprise.

"Yep, they completely blew me off." Alex said in an annoyed tone, her own green eyes filling with anger as she walking over to the phone and started dialing her friend Jack's number.

Her mother seemed to understand that her daughter was about to let loose her own furry because the moment Alex picked up the phone she instantly turned around and headed into the kitchen to give her some room to vent. It wasn't the first time her friends had left her waiting for them. They tended to get side tracked easily, something that Alex herself even did from time to time. As soon as she was about to leave, if some of her friends were meeting at the house, they would never actually get around to leaving and the other friends they were supposed to meet up with would be left waiting for them.

Unfortunately, if it was Alex that was left waiting for it, everyone in the whole city usually found out one way or the other because she had the kind of voice that caries, something that she had inherited from her mother.

Luckily, Jack was the smartest person that Alex knew, so he was smart enough to pick up the phone before it went to the answering machine, because if he had let the machine get it, it would have been about a thousand times worse then it was.

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SHOW UP?!" She demanded angrily as she went into a long winded rant about how they had left her there, the anger in her voice actually managing to make a picture on the wall near her fall over and her her bright green eyes darkening so much that Jack would probably have peed his pants if he had been there to see it.

No one pisses off a Haze woman and lives to tell about it.

"Dude, I'm so sorry! My mom totally freaked." Jack explained, hoping to calm the brunet down so that she wouldn't kill him over the phone. "When the earthquake hit, she said she wasn't going to let anyone out of the house until she's sure it was over! I swear!" he explained, only to pause when a thought suddenly occurred to him. "How did you know the gang was all here?"

"Where else would you guys be? Maryann isn't aloud over at Brendan's house, and Tasha and Kally don't let people over at their place, so your house is the only place that everyone can hang at besides mine." She replied angrily before moving onto the other subject. "What Earthquake?"

"Dude, you're kidding, right? The quake hit over an hour ago!" Jack said exasperatedly, unable to believe that Alex was really that oblivious.

How the heck do you not feel an earthquake?

"Yeah right, if a quake hit, my dad would be freaking out and mom would have tied me to a chair as soon as I walked through the door, so don't give me that crap." the short brunet said in an accusing voice, thinking that he was making the whole thing up.

Unfortunately, that thought turned out to be wrong, because almost as soon as she accused him of making it up, the whole house started to shake, proving that he wasn't making it up. When it hit, the quake was so strong that it caused many of the things that were on the wall to go flying off and onto the floor, with the glass frames and every other breakable thing shattering on impact. The quake also made the power flicker on and off, causing the phone in the brunet's hand to go dead at almost the same time that the television on the living room exploded.

As the quake went on, it got stronger and stronger, causing even more things to fall over, such as the chairs in the kitchen, the lamps in the living room, and the bookshelf her mother had let her use for all her anime sets and her manga along with several other things. When it finally ended, Alex was surprised by the damage it had caused. While it was the strongest earthquake she had ever felt, it was only a St. Louis quake, which only happens once every sixteen to seventeens years and never reach more then a two or a three on the rector scale, but it somehow still managed to almost completely destroy the house.

It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Sure, she had seen a lot of things get destroyed on TV, but it just wasn't the same thing. Seeing it all happen in front of you, especially when it's your stuff that got destroyed, is just... Different.

Looking around, she saw that her father doing exactly what she had told Jake he would do if there was an earthquake, he was freaking out. He wasn't exactly easy to freak out, but when it comes to natural disasters, he has this 'you can't fight it, and you can't stop it' kind of attitude that was almost the same as the idiot in 'Little Nicky' that's always screaming 'we're all gonna die'. Put him in a car accident, or set off a few bombs around him, and he was completely fine, but if a river over flows and the city starts to flood, then you're looking at one hell of a nut. She had never been able to understand how he could be like that, it just didn't make any sense at all, especially not when he was married to her mother.

Why would being married to Mrs. Haze make it so odd for him to freak out during natural disasters?

Because Mrs. Haze is the world's greatest 'Natal Disaster Fighting Queen'. Seriously. In contrast to her husband who was freaking out over the earthquake, she was limply walking calmly from room to room, checking to see what was broken and what wasn't and taking everything that hadn't been destroyed and setting them on their sides on the floor so they wouldn't break if there was an after shock. That was it, no freaking out, no panicking, nothing. The only thing that she was probably going to do that counted as 'freaking out', was that she was probably going to try to tie Alex down to the nearest chair as soon as she could in an attempt to keep her safe, but apart from that, she was pretty much unfazed.

As for Alex herself, well, she wasn't freaking out, but she wasn't unfazed either.

"OK, so maybe I was wrong." the short brunet finally said once her surprise finally started wearing off a little, though it hadn't left her by much.

Her surprise was actually over the earthquake itself. It was actually over the half destroyed room that was in front of her. The hallways that had the phone in it opened up into both the living room on the left, and the kitchen on the right. From where she was standing, the only part of the kitchen she could see was the end of the table, so she couldn't see to much of the damage that had been done to it, but as for the living room, that was a completely different story.

As stated before, the Television in it had exploded, some of the lamps had fallen over, and the bookshelf her mother had given her was also laying on the floor, however, those weren't the only things that had been destroyed. There was something that was way more notice able then that. The glass windows in the living room had all shattered, though not from the quake itself. They had all shattered because of the larger crack that had formed in both the ceiling and the floor by the quake, which had completely split the house in two.

While she was staring in horror at her neerly completely destroyed home, her mother came up behind her, sighing heavily. She knew what she was thinking about, and she couldn't help but agree. They had lived in this house since before the younger Haze woman was even born, but now... With the house actually split completely in two, they would be forced to move into another one. It was only a matter of time before it collapsed now, and all because of one stupid earthquake. They had never had even one problem with the house. It was old, but it perfectly followed the old saying:

they just don't make them like they used to.

Sighing heavily and know she had to get her daughter's mind off of their freshly destroyed house, Lauren Haze decided to try and occupy her daughter with something to do.

"Come on, we need to take everything still up down off the walls, I don't think it's over yet." she said, getting a nod from her daughter.

Unfortunately, as soon as the words 'I don't think it's over yet' left the red headed Haze woman's mouth, another quake hit, one that was much, much bigger then the previous one. The fact that it was stronger then the one that had happened just moments before it signaled that the other one had only been a fore-shock and explained why neither Alex nor parents had felt the one that Jake had told her about. The farther and farther away you are from the source of an earthquake, the less and less likely you are to feel it, and for-shocks tend to be a lot weaker then the main quakes, which means that people that live fifteen minutes or more away from someone that did feel an earthquake might not feel it at all.

Basically, where ever the earthquakes were originating from was on the opposite side of Jake's house as her's was.

Then again, where the earthquake was coming from doesn't really matter, all that matters is the fact that the Haze house once again getting destroyed, which meant that the huge six inch wide crack in the floor and ceiling got even worse. As the quake continued, the crack got wider and wider, going from being only six inches wide to being almost a foot big. At the rate the house was splitting, it was starting to look like the house was going to fall apart while they were still in it.

Oddly enough, Alex realized that she was standing it what had to be the worse spot possible almost as soon as the earthquake started. She had seen the crack that had appeared in both the floor and the ceiling when the first quake she had felt had ended, but her shock and surprise at seeing her destroyed home had kept her from realizing that she was standing with both of her feet on either side of the crack in the floor. It wasn't until the second had started up that she actually realized it at all, but unfortunately, because of the shaking ground under her feet, she was unable to move so she was forced to continue standing on her spot both above the large crack in the floor and below the huge crack in the ceiling.

For several minutes the earthquake continued, shaking the house violently. As the house continued shaking back and forth, everything in it was bumped and raddled, including a large object that had been hidden in the floor of the story bathroom.

Guess where it landed.

"Alex!" Lauren Haze shouted as the large object fell from the ceiling and hit her daughter in the head, bounced off, and fell onto the floor.

Luckily, the object wasn't that big so it didn't do anything more then give Alex a small bump on the head.

When the quake finally ended, Alex was relieved that it was over, though she knew that there would be several more before it was over. When there's a fore-shock or two, there's usually a few after shocks as well.

"Alex! Are you alright?" her mom asked frantically, grabbing her head and turning it in every direction she could, checking it over for injuries.

There wasn't any.

"Mom, I'm fine." Alex said sternly, somehow managing to pull her head out of her mothers iron tight grip while waving her father off, who was still freaking out and would probably cause her more damage in his panic if he got to close to her.

Which was why her mother frantically waved him off as well. Never trust someone that is freaking out to check you for injuries, they tend to create more of them in the process.

Once her husband turned the direction of his panic attack towards the living room, Lauren Haze turned her attention back to her daughter with worry evident in her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked her, still worried that she might have gotten a concussion when she got hit.

"Yeah, I'm sure. " Alex sighed heavily, wishing that her mom would just go help her father already instead of fussing over her like she always did.

She hated it when her mother fussed over her. She had always been way to over protective, and if it didn't stop sometime soon, Alex was going to go insane.

Plus, if someone didn't help her father soon, the poor man was probably going to have a heart attack.

Luckily, her mother seemed to be thinking the same thing about her father because she gave her one last worried glance, turned around, and headed off into the living room to try and calm her crazy husband.

Now that her mother was giving her some room to breath, Alex shook her head and started looking for whatever it was that had hit her in the first place. It didn't take her long to find it, mostly because it was laying on the floor between her left foot and the crack. When she spotted it, she was more then a little surprised to see what it was.

Knowing that the bathroom was above her, she had expected it to be a bar of soap or something, but it wasn't even close to being something you would expect to find in a bathroom. Instead of being a small bar of soap, the object that had hit her on the head was about the same exact size as a Nintendo DS Lite, both in height, length, and thickness. Apart from its size, however, there was nothing else about it that was like a NDSL. One all of the three quarters of an inch wide sides were little ports, making it appear as if it could connect to something.

When she flipped it open to see see what it was, already knowing that it wasn't a NDSL, she was surprised to see that the inside actually _was_ like an NDSL as well, with only a few minor changes. The screen on the top part of it took up the entire thing, while the screen on the bottom took up half the panel and was positioned all the way to the right instead of being in the middle. As for the buttons, instead of there being six buttons and one direction pad, there was only three buttons and no directional pad.

Part of her thought that it might have been a game of some kind, but that didn't rea33y make any sense because there wasn't an off or on switch on it anywhere, the three buttons only had up, down, and enter written on them.

If she didn't know any better, she would have said that it was a mini computer. With its size it could have been a large cellphone, but that didn't make any sense either because it didn't have any holes or speakers.

"Maybe it's one of dad's things." She whispered confusedly, looking up at the large crack in the ceiling, thinking that she was going to be able to see her father's suitcase in the bathroom above, only to find that the crack didn't actually go through the floor above, meaning that the object had come from under the second floor floorboards above.

Unable to believe that that was the case, she started moving her head back and forth in an attempt to see up into the next room at any angle possible, but found that she really couldn't, which meant that the thing really _had_ been under one of the second floor floorboards.

And that was impossible.

Her family had own the house since before she was born, which meant that it would have had to be under the floorboards on the second floor for over fifteen years because, as far as she knew, the bath room had already been tiled when they moved in. That meant that it had to have been there since before the moved in, and if it had been under the floorboards for years, then the green color would have dulled a little and the whole thing should have been covered in dust.

And yet, it wasn't. In fact, it looked brand spanking new.

"That's impossible..." she stated, her voice filled with confusion as she started to flip the little machine over and over again, trying to figure out what it was.

Just as she was about to press the enter button in an attempt to figure out what the little machine was, another quake hit. It wasn't nearly as strong as the last one, which meant that it was actually just and aftershock, but was strong enough to almost make her fall over.

"I think this is the last one." she heard her mother shout from somewhere in the kitchen, surprising her slightly as she had thought that her mother was still in the living room.

Unfortunately for Alex, that wasn't the only surprise she got.

The moment her mother's statement ended, another voice started up. It wasn't coming from the kitchen like her mother's was, and it wasn't coming from the living room or from down the hall, instead, it came from the little NDSL like machine in her hands, nearly scaring her right out of her skin.

"Ding ding ding, ding ding ding, transport, transport! ding ding ding, ding ding ding, transport, transport!" it chanted loudly, surprising the heck out of Alex, who nearly fell over in surprise. (A/N: see Comment 1)

Though the earthquake might have helped a little.

Even though the earthquake was still shaking the house back and forth, causing the game in the floor under Alex's feet to widen, she didn't notice it at all. Even when the floor under her feet started to crack and crumble, about to collapse, she didn't notice it. For some reason, though she wasn't really sure why, she wasn't able to take her eyes off of the little machine in her hands. There was just something about it that made her want to keep her eyes on it, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but yet, somehow, she could tell that it was just... unnatural.

As she continued staring a the double screened machine in her hands, the floor finally gave way, crumbling into a thousand little pieces and collapsing beneath her feet, sending her plummeting downward. The instant the floor gave way, the two black screens on the little machine suddenly came to life, lighting up with a blue light that was so bright that it was almost blinding. When it had come on, it had nearly blinded her because it was so bright, but as the chanting ding ding dings and transport transports continued, the glow grew, getting stronger and stronger until it completely engulfed her.

The last thing she heard before everything suddenly went black, was her mother and father screaming for her...

* * *

(Comment 1) : lol, after hearing what the phones in Pokemon say in episode two, I couldn't stop myself from writing this. The phones in the anime say 'Ring ring ring, ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!', so I ended up imagining the same voice going 'ding ding ding, ding ding ding! Transport, transport!' over and over again. XD, I know, I'm a dork.

Anyway, I decided to split this chapter up the way I originally wanted it. When I posted it the first time, the first two chapters were so short that I just decided to put them into one thing, and I never got around to posting the other chapter that I already wrote. Unfortunately, the PC I was writing it on, as many of my usual readers know, crashed on me and the unposted chapters were all lost. So, since I had to rewrite a bunch of the story anyway, I decided to edit it so that it was exactly the way I wanted it to be in the first place instead of taking a bunch of crap out and adding a bunch of junk that was suggested to me. You can still give me suggestions, but just so you know, if I can't work it into the story without changing the plot, I'm not going to do it. I should have done it that way last time, but I didn't, which was why I gave up on the fic when I posted it on another site. This time around, I'm writing for myself, though I still would love it if you people review, :3, that would be really nice.

**Please check for polls in my profile, there is always one up.**

**Please review, the longer it takes for me to get reviews, the longer I take to update (why update if no one is reading?)**


	2. Down The Hall And Through The Door

**Chapter Two – Down The Hall And Through The Door**

**Summery:** It's one of THOSE stories, you know, boy falls into Pokemon and destroys the world... Ok, so she doesn't destroy the world, but she does have a great adventure.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Pokemon in any way, shape, or form, I do not own Pokemon or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters and the weird situation I thought up.

**1) I'm not planning on ever having a pairing for this fic, but if I do ever have a pairing in it, it will be Het – M/F – Male/Female. **

**2) Yeah, I know, I used a similar summery for one of my other fics. My only excuse is that they are both 'falling into an anime' type fics, so why ruin a good summery?**

**3) Please note that the crystal hall is a theme that runs in all of my 'I fell into another world' type of fics. If something happens in the crystal hall that you want more detail on, just know that it isn't really relevant to the fic. I'm only writing things in this fic that have to do with it, if you want information on the crystal hall, read the second chapter to 'My Life In One Piece'. It all about the crystal hall and the things in this story that seem random were caused by what happened in that fic, so it's not really all that related to this fic and is just in here because I felt like having the two events happen at the same time..**

**Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but don't worry, the next one will be a lot longer, I promise. **

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

* * *

Water. The drip, drip, dripping sound of running water. Flowing and trickling down a stream and dripping down from somewhere, though it was hard to tell where.

She wasn't sure where it was coming from, and it was incredibly faint, but it was definitely the sound of dripping water.

_'Did a pipe brake during the quake, or am I outside in the rain?'_ her sleepy mind pondered.

Light.

Though her eyes were still closed and she hadn't yet reached that point where dreams and the land of slumber becomes reality and the land of consciousness, she could still see the ebb and flow of the lights that were dancing just in front of her unopened eyes. It kept changing, going from Blue to green, then from green to purple, only to change once more to white before turning back to blue again and starting the cycle all over again. It was like the glow of life itself.

_'What an odd light...' she thought, though her mind was still deep in its blur of slumber._

Air and water.

The feeling of being completely encased in warm and soothing water. The ebb and flow of almost non existent tides as they passed over you, gently washing away all your worries.

And the feeling of being unable to breath because your head is under a foot of water.

"AH!"

The sound of a loud gasp and splashing water rang though the air as Alex Haze bolted upright, gasping for air over the two foot deep water that she had been laying in just moments ago. Splashing around in horror and surprise at nearly drowning, she quickly stood up and looking around her, still trying to get as much air as she could, feeling as though it had been centuries since she had last had air to breath. Unfortunately for her sanity, looking around, especially when she was already panicking from nearly drowning, turned out to be a really stupid thing to do. The moment she was standing and looking around, wandering where the heck she was and why her head had been under water, she found that she was fully unprepared for for the answer and what she was seeing.

So, what was it that she saw that she was so unprepared for?

Crystals.

Thousands and thousands of crystals. Every inch of the walls, floor, ceiling, and the thousands of doors in the strange hall that she had never seen before were all made out of crystals, and they weren't normal crystals either. Normal crystals don't glow, change colors, or almost seem to be alive, but these ones did. For the color, they kept changing from purple, to white, to blue, to green, and to purple again. As for the light, each and every crystal was giving off a strange, glowing light that wasn't to bright or too dim, which was also what was making her feel as though the crystals themselves were alive. The energy that was coming from them was just... Well, she couldn't really put it into words. There was just something amazing about it, though she couldn't tell what.

As stated before, it wasn't a room made out of crystals, it was a hall, and not a normal hall either. Just as the crystals it was made out of were incredibly weird and almost celestial like, the hall itself was almost impossible in the way it was arranged. While most halls are straight and have at least two ends on them, on at the front and one in the back, this hall of glowing crystals wasn't even close to being straight and as far as she could tell, it didn't have an end in either direction. It was almost unnoticeable, but the hall was curved ever so slightly down and to the right, though it was such a slight curve that she could still see for what looked like miles and miles without ever seeing the end and only barely even noticed the curve at all.

As for the walls themselves, there were doors set every few feet, which were all made out of the same strange glowing crystals that the walls, floor, and ceiling were. They weren't changing colors like the rest of the crystal hallway was, and none of the doors were white either, but they were definitely glow with the same strange light that everything else was, and they were definitely made out of crystal as well.

Then there was the water on the floor. It was about to feet deep and clearer then any water she had ever seen. Even the bottled water she always bought on her way to school wasn't this clear. If it wasn't for the rippling reflection staring back at her when she looked down at it, or for the fact that she could feel it against her legs, she would have said that there wasn't any water there at all and that it was only her imagination. It was simply to clear.

Though her mind had been half asleep when she jumped to her feet, she had still been expecting to see her house or something, so she was fully unprepared to see the crystal hall.

"What the-?!" she gasped in surprise, looking around her frantically, hoping that she had just been seeing things and that it was all just her imagination.

It wasn't.

If it had just been her imagination, then a second glance at everything would have made it all disappear and what was really there would have popped up in its place, but it wasn't her imagination at all. She was definitely standing in an impossibly large and glowing crystal hall that seemed to go on forever in either direction.

It was like nothing she had ever seen before. She wasn't sure where she was, but she was fairly certain that it had to be a dream.

"Ok..." She said slowly, trying to keep herself from having a panic attack by just going with the assumption that it was all just a dream while trying to ignore the fact that she could feel her heat pounding away at a mile a minute even though you aren't supposed to be able to feel anything in dreams. "This has got to be one of the worlds weirdest dreams. It's almost as weird as the one I had about the rubber man, the chick with white hair and the talking cat." (A/n: '_cough, cough'_ I don't know why she would have a dream like that. '_CoughMyOtherFicCough')_

She had had the 'rubber man' dream a few times over the past year and it was really, really weird, but even it didn't compare to what she was seeing now. Whatever had happened at her house after the earthquake, or even maybe the fall she had had during it, must have really messed up her head because this level of weirdness was way beyond her usual levels. She preferred to keep her insanity at about 98.9 on the insanometer, but this was about a 99.0, making it just a little bit higher then her norm.

Taking a calming breath now that she was fully convinced that it was all just a really weird dream, she took another look around at the ethereal like crystal hall, wandering if she was supposed to start trying doors are not. There had to be a reason why she was dreaming about a glowing crystal hall filled with thousands of doors, right? With that thought in mind, Alex started looking from one door to the next, wandering which one she should try first. It was while her eyes were shift from a blue door on her right to a purple door on her left that she spotted the little green machine that had clonked her on the head during the earthquake when she was 'awake'.

If it hadn't been for the fact that the water she was standing in, which she was still trying to pretend she couldn't feel, was so clear, she probably wouldn't have been able to spot the little machine as it was sitting at the bottom of the water on the crystal floor and seemed to blend in perfectly whenever the crystals around it turned green.

"Why the heck am I dreaming about this thing?" she wandered out loud as she sloshed over to the wall and picked the little machine up while still pretending that she couldn't feel the large, painful bump on the back of her head, the one that the little machine had caused during the earthquake.

While she was standing in a hall with a very slow flowing river in it, it wasn't quite denial, but it's close enough. If she admitted that she could feel the main in her body, especially the painful bump on her head, or the cold from the air hitting her wet skin, or the water that was slowly rushing past her leg, picking up speed as it went, then she would have to admit that it wasn't a dream and then she would probably have a heart attack or something.

Unfortunately, since she was ignoring the fact that she could actually feel the water that was flowing past her leg, she was also ignoring the fact that it was starting to flow faster and faster, and that was a really stupid thing to do. The moment her hand grasped onto the little green Nintendo DS lite shaped machine, a huge wall of water came flying down the hall, heading straight for her. When she finally heard the sound of the water rushing down the hall at about fifty miles per hour, she looked up, only to see that the wall of water went all the way up to the fifteen foot ceiling. It was as if someone had carved a giant block of glass or ice so that it looked like water but reached every inch of the hall in a vertical wall.

Just before the wall of water finally reached her, she saw the same white haired girl and talking cat from the weird dream she had mentioned when she had first woken up in the crystal hall, though the rubber man from that same dream was nowhere in site. Unfortunately, the white haired chick and the talking cat weren't what caught her attention, they were just and after thought to her. What really caught her attention as the very, very large shark that was also in the giant wall of rushing water, along with the fact that it's mouth seemed to be aimed directly at her head.

"OH-MY-GOD!" She shouted in horror as the huge wall of water came flying at her.

In a feeble and only half thought out attempt to save herself, both from the wall of water and from the shark, She quickly turned around and started running as fast as she could, changing her mind about it just being a dream and deciding instead that it was actually a nightmare as she found that she wasn't nearly fast enough to outrun the water and was slammed into by it after only taking half a step.

The force of the wall of water was so strong that it slammed her into a door not that far from her, forced it open, then threw her right through it, causing her to black out once again from the impact.

(A/N: see comment 1)

---------------

(A/N: comment 1) If you want to know why there was a wall of water or just want to know more about the crystal hall or the white haired girl and talking cat (who will not be showing up in this fic again), then read the second chapter of my one piece fanfic, 'My Life In One Piece'. I'm not going to explain it in this story as it isn't really all the relevant to this story, I only even put it in here because I need some way to send her flying into the Pokemon world and I wanted to tie in that story a little bit. You don't need to know anything about that story to read this, but it does explain the crystal hall.

If you don't want to read it, then here's the short explanation: Blue doors are either on or actually under the ocean, Purple doors are in rooms or towns, and green doors are in nature. The white haired girl stupidly opened a blue door, which was under water, which means all the water came flying into the crystal hall.

Anyway, I decided to split this chapter up the way I originally wanted it. When I posted it the first time, the first two chapters were so short that I just decided to put them into one thing, and I never got around to posting the other chapter that I already wrote. Unfortunately, the PC I was writing it on, as many of my usual readers know, crashed on me and the unposted chapters were all lost. So, since I had to rewrite a bunch of the story anyway, I decided to edit it so that it was exactly the way I wanted it to be in the first place instead of taking a bunch of crap out and adding a bunch of junk that was suggested to me. You can still give me suggestions, but just so you know, if I can't work it into the story without changing the plot, I'm not going to do it. I should have done it that way last time, but I didn't, which was why I gave up on the fic when I posted it on another site. This time around, I'm writing for myself, though I still would love it if you people review, :3, that would be really nice.

Also, I'll try to upload the next chapter, chapter 3, tomorrow (1/3/10)

**Check profile for a poll, there is always one up.**

**Anyway, the more people review, the faster I'll update :3**


	3. Chapter One – Leaving this world behind

**Chapter Three – We All Live In A Pokemon World**

**Summery:** It's one of THOSE stories, you know, boy falls into Pokemon and destroys the world... Ok, so she doesn't destroy the world, but she does have a great adventure.

**Disclaimer:** I am in no way associated with any legal rights to Pokemon in any way, shape, or form, I do not own Pokemon or any part of the merchandising, gaming, manga, anime, characters, or anything of the sort. Please do not sue me as I do not have any money. The only things that I own from this fic are my own original characters and the weird situation I thought up.

**1) I'm not planning on ever having a pairing in this story/fic, but if I ever change my mind and decide to put one in, it will be Het – M/F – Male/Female. **

**2) Yeah, I know, I used a similar summery for one of my other fics, so please don't go sending me PMs about it. My only excuse is that they are both 'falling into an anime' type fics, so why ruin a good summery?**

**3) Please note that the crystal hall is a theme that runs in all of my 'I fell into another world' type of fics. If something happens in the crystal hall that you want more detail on, just know that it isn't really relevant to the fic. I'm only writing things in this fic that have to do with it, if you want information on the crystal hall, read the second chapter to 'My Life In One Piece'. It all about the crystal hall and the things in this story that seem random were caused by what happened in that fic, so it's not really all that related to this fic and is just in here because I felt like having the two events happen at the same time..**

_'thoughts'_

"Words"

-actions-

* * *

Pain. Glorious and unbearable pain. That was the first thing that Alex felt when she finally started regaining consciousness, even if she was being forced to do so against her own will. Every time she tried to go back to sleep, or rather every time she tried to cling to her unconsciousness, something would start nudging her, forcing her back to reality and away from her land of dreams. It was as if that something was fully determined to get her out of bed just to annoy her.

"Ung-" She grumbled groggily, rolling over onto her side while trying to ignore whoever, or whatever, it was that was nudging her.. "Go'way"

_-Nudge- _The thing tried again, determinedly trying to get her to get up.

"Hm... Stop it." she grunted, still trying to hold onto the last bit of sleep, though she still somehow managed to try to bat the nudging thing away with her right hand while not opening her eyes or waking up..

After several minutes of being nudged, in which whoever it was that was nudging her had tapped just about every bruise on her back, side, legs, and arms, she finally gave in and woke up, growling in annoyance as she did so.

"Ug." she groaned for the third time in less then twenty four hours, rolling onto her back and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes."I thought dreams weren't supposed to hurt..." she said weakly, letting out a small yawn as she stretched out her arms and opened her eyes, only to freeze in horror a second later.

When she had opened her eyes, she had been fully expecting to see ceiling of her room, or at least the tiled ceiling of the hospital, but what she saw didn't even come close to either of those things. Heck, she would have been happy if she if she had at least seen the inside of an ambulance or something, but what she did see was something very, very different.

She wasn't in his house.

And she wasn't in the hospital,

And it definitely wasn't the inside of an ambulance.

She was in a forest.

A really, really big and incredibly thick, green forest that seemed to be almost as tall as the sky itself.

"Oh shit." she said in a horrified sounding voice, shooting up into a siting position and looking in every direction possible, only to realize that 'shit' didn't quite cover it.

The moment she sat up, pain shot through her body, telling her that she wasn't dreaming. When you dream, you don't feel pain, or anything else for that matter, and that made the scene in front of her eyes that much more impossible. There wasn't even a small park near her house, sure, there were some parks, but all of them were at least a fifteen minute drive away, if not more, and the only forest that was anywhere near it was over four hours away, so there couldn't be any one hundred foot tall trees around her.

It's completely impossible.

Staring at the huge, hundred foot tall trees that were standing around her, she quickly started rubbing at her eyes a few times before looking around at them again, hoping that clearly the sleep out of them would change what she was seeing.

It didn't.

When she looked at her surroundings again, there were still hundreds, if not thousands trees all around her, and almost all of them seemed seemed to be impossibly tall. Some of the trees she recognized, such as the evergreens and the great Oaks, but some of them were trees she had never seen before, and that's saying something. Her mother worked at the botanical garden all her life, so she was relatively familiar with most plants, making the fact that she didn't recognize some of them just that much weirder, and the trees weren't the only things she was having trouble identifying. There were also a bunch of bushes as well, some of which were bigger then she was and most of which she had never even seen before. Then there were the odd plants that seemed to be all over the place. Most of them were just a little taller then she was, but seemed even leafier then the bushes were, and one of which even had some really large and incredibly weird looking fruit growing on it.

Putting the fact that she was having trouble identifying most of the plants aside, something that in and of itself meant that she was a lot farther from home then she had ever been before, the fact that everything, save for the dead twigs and leafs on the ground and the huge and weird fruits in trees, was green made it that much more obvious that she was completely lost. The only place she had every seen that was even close to being this green was her mom's work, and she was definitely not in the Botanical garner.

It was definitely a forest she was sitting in it.

_'OK, dreams don't hurt, and I'm in pain. That means this isn't a dream.'_ she realized, horror washing over her at the realization that she was very much awake and was really lost deep within a forest she had never seen before.

Unfortunately, while her mother was an insanely strong person, Alex was only half like her mother. Her breaking point was halfway between the zero that her father's was, which made him freak out over just about anything, and the hundred that her mother's was, which kept her from ever freaking out, which gave Alex herself a breaking point of about fifty on her bad days and a fifty two on her good days. Unfortunately, waking up wet and covered in bruises in a forest she had never seen before and knowing that she was probably a good seven or eight days of walking away from St. Louis reached about a sixty seven on her 'panic-meter', which meant only one thing.

Time to freak out.

"This is impossible." She said in a desperate voice, starting her two hour long panic attack that would leave her tired and able to think straight once it was over.

She had been in her house one moment, and in a forest the next, and that was just impossible. There was absolutely no way that she could have gotten to a forest from her house like that. It was just impossible! If she was hurt in the quake, then her parents would have taken her to a hospital, and even if they hadn't, there was absolutely no way they would take her to a forest and leave her there to die, they just wouldn't. Her mother had nearly beaten the crap out of some crazy lady that had left her baby in a car last week, there's no way she would abandon her, and her father wasn't exactly known for being able to cut the umbilical-cord. He was always afraid that she would get hurt walking to the mall on her own, which is why she usually had to have her mom distract him for her, so it would probably kill him to even consider to leave her somewhere where he couldn't get to her if she needed help.

To busy with her panic attack and trying not to actually have a heart attack, which, knowing she was definitely her fathers daughter, was incredibly possible, Alex failed to realize that something was nudging her bruised side. In a normal situation, she probably would have noticed it almost instantly, especially since it was her hurt side that was being nudged and bumped, which was causing her quite a bit of pain each time it happened, but as it was, nothing about her situation was normal, so she was to busy freaking out to even notice.

After several minutes of her completely ignoring whatever it was that was nudging her in favor of freaking out, the thing finally started resorting to full on headbutting against her side, desperate to get her attention. Normally she would have noticed something as painful as getting headbutted, but for some stranger reason, she didn't notice it at all and just continued having her panic attack.

"Where the hell am I?!" She finally shouted, still to shocked, horrified, and confused to stand up or notice that her side was being rammed into by something that shouldn't exist.

Her shout seemed to surprise the fuzzy animal like creature slightly because it suddenly stopped ramming its head into her side and instead just sat there, staring at her with a look of curiosity plastered across its furry little face.

It couldn't understand why the strange human was freaking out, though it had freaked out a little as well when she had suddenly appeared out of nowhere, falling from the sky and landing on it's poor little head.

It wasn't every day that a human fell from the sky and landed on your head, now was it?

Once it had finally gotten out from under her, which had taken a while, it had then started trying to wake the weird human up, only for the human to completely ignore it, even after it finally woke her up. After falling onto it's head, you would think that the least the human could do was play with it, but nope, she wasn't even paying attention to it.

-Headbutt!-

It took Alex almost two hours to finally stop freaking out, in which time the little creature that was trying to get her attention had stopped its headbutting and had started using a move that it wasn't even sure how to really use yet: Body slam, which Alex, once again, was completely unfazed by, making the little creature wander what level she was.

Maybe she wasn't actually a human, maybe she was actually a flying type or something...

After about six minutes of taking deep, calming breaths, Alex finally started calming down, her rush of adrenaline and the panic she had felt slowly washing away with each breath. It wasn't that she was really over waking up in a forest that she had never seen before, it was just that she was pretty sure that having a heart attack in the middle of a forest where no one could help her would be very, very bad.

Not to mention stupid if it was from her freaking out, she gave her father enough crap about always panicking as it was, so dying that way was just out of the question.

It was as she started to stand up that the aches and pains in her body suddenly came back to her in full force now that the adrenaline was gone. Unfortunately, pain wasn't the only thing she was suddenly noticed. As soon as her body started telling her that she was in pain,f it also informed her that something else was happening to her.

-really bad attempt at a body slam-

To say that her heart nearly popped out of her ass would have been an understatement. The sudden impact on her side scared her so much that she was on her feet in less then half a second, looking around for whatever nudged her. She was still a little jumpy from her panic attack, and that made her already injured head more then prepared to go back into panic mode, which is almost what happened when she saw what it was that had slammed into her.

She wouldn't have been nearly as surprised if it was her father backing the car up into her or something, because with the way things in her life usually went, that would be pretty normal for her, but the thing that hit her definitely wasn't a car. It wasn't even a bike either. It was something she had only ever seen when she was watching one of her favorite anime or playing one of her favorite games. It was supposed to be a completely fictional creature and therefor it should have been impossible for her to ever actually see one in real life. Just as she was about to assume that it was merely some strange animal that just happened to resemble the creature from the anime and games, it did the unthinkable, something that instantly confirmed what it really was.

It said it's name.

"Zigzagoon!"

The moment the little Pokemon said it's name like how all Pokemon always did, Alex did something not so surprising in return.

"AH!!!!!" She shouted in horror, going right back into panic mode almost instantly, falling over and scooting back away from the little raccoon like Pokemon as fast as she could, staring at it with a horrified expression on her face. "A-a-a-a-" she stuttered over and over again, unable to actually finish her sentence at first, only finally managing it when her mind finally started working again. "A-a- A Pokemon!"

It must have been that her brain was getting tired of having panic attacks after having the two hour long one that she had just recovered from because this time her panic attack only lasted about forty minutes, in which time the little tan and brown Pokemon just sat there and stared at her, turning its head from side to side in curiosity. It had seen many humans in it's life, but none of them had ever had that kind of a reaction to him. Whenever they saw him or another of his kind, they usually just chased after him and played with him, tossing balls to him and having their Pokemon play tag with him until they got tired and left. (A/N: Yeah, in case some of you haven't figured it out, it isn't actually ball or tag they were doing with him... but this Zigzagoon isn't the world's smartest Pokemon...)

Maybe she'd play with him if he just sat and waited a little while......

"It's a Pokemon..." Alex said again with her eyes still frozen in their saucer shaped surprise. "But-! They don't exist! What the heck is going?!"

For several minutes she simply continued freaking out, unable to believe that she was really looking at a living, breathing Pokemon. Like most fans of the anime, she had always daydreamed about being in the Pokemon world, but to actually have it happen... It's just impossible, not to mention freaky as hell. When her brain finally started working again, after forty five minutes as said before, she started thinking about it rationally.

"Ok, it's not really a Pokemon, I just hit my head on something in the basement when the floor collapsed and I'm just seeing things. Yeah, that's it. These aren't really trees, they're just pipes that my injured brain is turning into trees in my head. And that wasn't a wall of water back there that hit me, it was just a wall of junk falling over onto me or something." She said in a falsely calm voice, trying to get her pounding heart to stop trying to break its way out through her chest.

Taking a deep breath, Alex closed her eyes and tried to drive all the weird and impossible things she had just seen out of her mind, fully convinced that once she was finished she would be able to see her basement around her. When she finally did open her eyes again, all she saw were two really big brown eyes staring back into her light green ones.

"AH!" She yelled in surprise, causing the Zigzagoon to jump slightly and run a short distance away from her before turning to look at her again, which instantly caused her jaw to drop in horror.

The Zigzagoon in and of itself wasn't that horrifying, but the fact that it was hold a little green object in its mouth, a little green object that was still open and had two small blinking screens on it, was.

"Teleportation completed, have a nice day." The little machine said before the two little blinking screens suddenly clicked off and went blank.

"Te-te-te-tel-tela-port?!" Alex stuttered out in horror, her brain suddenly deciding that it could now work a mile a minute without a problem. "Wait, that thing just said 'Teleport complete'," She said, her brain working through all the information that had slowly been piling up ever since she had found the little thing in the first place. "That means, wait... That thing-... It... Teleport..." She stuttered, finally realize that, if she wasn't dream, the little green machine must have had something to do with her getting stuck in this weird forest with a little creature that should exist in it.

Unfortunately, at the exact moment that she realized that she needed to get the little machine back if she ever wanted to get home, the Zigzagoon realized that she was now going to try and 'play tag' with it, which meant that it promptly took of into the forest, taking the little green machine with it.

"WAIT! GET BACK HERE!" Alex shouted in what could only be called the voice of death and she jumped up and took off after the little tan and brown Pokemon, determined to get the machine back from it. "Get back here you little thief! I need that to get home!" She added desperately, trying to ignore the fact that her legs were so bruised that it hurt to even walk.

Zigzagoon didn't listen to her at all and instead choose to continue running off ahead, stopping every few seconds to look behind it to make sure she was still following. Once it was sure she was still chasing at it, it would then turn around and take off again, making sure to stay just out of reach.

Alex continued chasing the little Pokemon for what felt like hours, even though it was really only for ten minutes. She was having trouble keeping up with it at all, owing both to the fact that it was just incredibly fast for a little raccoon like animal and to the fact that she was still incredibly injured and running was making her feel every single bruise she had. It also didn't help that Zigzagoon wasn't really bothered by bushes or trees and was running through as many of them as he could, meaning that Alex continued got smacked on her arms, body, legs and face by branches, bushes, sticks, and just about every other things that she was forced to walk past.

There was also another downside to the path that Zigzagoon was taking her through. Every time she got smacked in the face with a branch or had to dunk under one, her view was momentarily obscured, which is why she didn't see that there was someone else walking through the forest until it was too late.

"Umf!" Alex and the unknown person grunted as they collided with each other, both of them hitting the ground a second later.

Knowing that she didn't have time to spare, Alex looked down at whatever, or rather whoever it was that she had smashed into as she stood up, only to pause when she saw that it was a person.

"Huh? Who are you?" She said in surprise, making the guy glare at her slightly in annoyance.

"Could ask you the same thing." He said angrily, only to pause a second later when he heard a Pokemon calling out.

"Zigzagoon!" Zigzagoon called, causing both people to look over at him, with Alex also jumping to her feet as well.

"Sorry, but I have to go." she said quickly as she jumped to her feet and started running after the little raccoon Pokemon, vaguely registering some where in the back of her head the fact that the guy had green hair while completely oblivious to the fact that he was now chasing after her, wanting to know why the heck she had knocked him over and wanting a full apology as well.

_'Duh, there's a Pokemon here.' _she thought in exasperation as she continued running after the little zigzagged colored Pokemon, berating herself for being so surprised at seeing someone in the forest and for being so surprised by his hair color. _'If this is the Pokemon world, then of course there would be trainers with green hair here.' _

After freaking out for two hours when she woke up in a forest she had never seen before, then freaking out for another forty five minutes at seeing a real life Pokemon, her ability to freak out over things was kind of dried up. After almost three hours of freaking out, she was more then willing to believe that she was in an impossible place and also willing to believe that there were people with green hair.

That's just the way that most Haze women were. If the did ever freak out, which was almost never, as soon as they were done freaking out, they would get over whatever it was they were freaking out over and would just except it or try to figure out another explanation. Well, as there wasn't another explanation for her seeing a Pokemon, apart from maybe being crazy, which she wasn't quite ready to believe, excepting the possibility that a crazy little machine had somehow transported her to the Pokemon world was the best she could do.

And since she was going to be forced to except that little fact, then she might as well get over the weirdness of anything else that she might see. The anime and the games had always had a huge collection of weird moments in them, so there was probably going to be a lot of weirdness for her to deal with, it would just be better if she got over them now and just tried to figure out how to get home, though she was pretty sure she already knew how to get home.

How?

Easy, if the little green thing had brought her to the Pokemon world, then it was probably the only thing that could get her home again, and if that was the case, then she really needed to catch the little thief that had taken off with it.

"Hey! Get back here!" She heard someone yelling from somewhere behind her, causing her to glance over her shoulder for a split second, only to see that it was the same green haired guy that she had knocked over, who just happened to look as though he was going to kill her. "Hay! What's the big idea of knocking me over and leaving me back there?!"

Knowing that she would probably trip over something or loose site of the little raccoon Pokemon, Alex turned her attention back to Zigzagoon.

"That Zigzagoon has something of mine and I really need to get it back." She called over her shoulder, hoping he would just except her answer and leave it at that.

"Oh-" her said in surprise, comprehension slowly making its way across his face as he caught up to her and started running after the little raccoon like Pokemon as fast as he could as well, deciding to help her out now that he knew what was going on.

For the next fifteen minutes, the two of them continued chasing the little Pokemon all through the forest, with Alex being the only one that kept tripping over everything. Apparently, the green haired guy, being form the Pokemon world, was used to walking on twigs, half broken branches, and rocks while trying to dodge boulders, hanging branches, and other random objects that could blind you or injure you if you ran into them. Unfortunately, as Alex was only used to walking on cement and tar, she somehow managed to become very familiar with each and every single branch, rock, and twig in the forest, and they didn't even have the nerve to offer her dinner first.

It was just after one of her more spectacular falls that the Zigzagoon finally decided to stop running. The clearing it stopped in wasn't very large. It was only about twenty feet in diameter and had a huge deep crack in the center of it that was a good six inches wide, making it look as though the ground itself was being ripped apart by something. While most of the little clearing was covered in grass, even though the sun was completely blocked by all the trees, the ground around the giant crack was completely covered in dry, almost rock like dirt.

Apart from the giant crack in the center of the clearing, there was also a small cliff on the far side of it, and though it was impossible to see just how far down it suddenly dropped, it was definitely to high for the little raccoon Pokemon to jump down it and left only the other three side of the clearing to be filled with trees.

The moment the little raccoon like Pokemon was in the clearing, it trotted over to the other side, stopping when it came to a large crack in the ground. Making their way out into the clearing, Alex and the green haired guy were just in time to see the little Zigzagoon turned around, sit back on it's hind legs like a dog, and spit the little green machine out on the ground in front of it before it started blinking at them happily. Apparently it had really enjoyed it's little game of tag and had decided to declare itself the winner since they hadn't been able to keep up with it.

"Is that the thing you needed to get back?" The green haired guy asked Alex, sounding very out of breath.

Apparently, he wasn't nearly as used to running after things as Alex had thought.

"Yeah, it is." Alex answered simply, already inching her way over to the little green machine in front of the Zigzagoon, moving only a few inches every few seconds.

If she moved to quickly, then the Zigzagoon would probably pick the little machine up and run off again, and she really didn't want that to happen. Her legs were hurting so much from running through the forest that she was pretty sure sh would never be able to catch up to the little thing again if it took off a second time. Her only hope was that it wouldn't realize what she was doing until she had a chance to get to the machine. If it did figure it out, then she didn't stand a chance of ever getting it back.

_'OK, keep your eyes on my eyes and don't pay attention to what I'm doing.'_ she thought hopefully, praying that the little Zigzagoon wouldn't notice her trying to get the little machine away from her.

When her hand was about half a foot away from the green Nintendo DS lite like machine, Zigzagoon seemed to realize what she was doing and tackled her in the stomach, making her fall over backwards in the process.

"Umf!" She grunted as she hit the ground with the crazy Pokemon sitting on her stomach.

"Zigzagoon!" it said happily, closing its and giving her two eye smiles.

The entire time Alex was struggling to get the Pokemon off of her, the green haired guy just sat there and watched, completely unfazed by the Pokemon's actions. He had seen read that Zigzagoons like to tackle there trainers in some book he had gotten from the library back in his home town, so it didn't really surprise him all that much.

Growling angrily at getting tackled to the ground by a creature that shouldn't exist, Alex finally managed to push Zigzagoon of of her, though the little creature didn't seem at all to think that she was really annoyed with him. In fact, from the way Zigzagoon was looking at her, it seemed to think that she was trying to play yet another game with it.

"Huh, you're Pokemon isn't that bright." The green haired guy said after a moment, realizing that Zigzagoon thought she was playing with him. "Most Pokemon can understand people well enough, but that one doesn't seem to get it... maybe it has a naive personality or something. "

"More like a crazy type." Alex corrected, rolling her eyes at the loony little Pokemon as it continued to eye smile up at her as she stood up.

Sighing heavily and fully convinced that the Zigzagoon wasn't going to run off with the little green machine again, Alex made her way over to it and bent over to pick it up, only to get hit by an angry flash of white a second before her hand touched the little green machine.

"Pelipper!" The giant mass of white feathers shouted angrily, using a wing attack on her and causing her to fall back in surprise and pain once more.

"Hey! Pidgey-GO!" the green haired guy shouted, tossing a Pokeball through the air and releasing the Pokemon in side it in an attempt to help get the large, white and blue pelican like flying Pokemon off of her.

When the Pokeball released the Pokemon inside it, a bright red light appeared, forming into a small, brown and tan bird, with it's underside and half of the outer parts of it's wings being the tan parts. It also had three crested fathers on top of it's head, with the two outer ones being tan as well. It also had a large black streak of feathers coming from the bottom of it's eyes down to about where it's neck was. As for its beak and its two legs and feet, they were all dark pink in color.

In the anime, Pidgey were usually almost the same size as human head, if not bigger, but this little thing... it was only about half that size. Either some of the sizes of the Pokemon were way off in the anime, or the green haired guy's Pidgey was just plain puny, which was proven a minute later when the large, white and blue Pelipper opened it's mouth while not letting up on it's attack on Alex, and snapped up the little flying Pokemon without a problem.

"AH! Pidgey!" The guy shouted in horror at seeing the Pelipper actually trying to eat his Pokemon.

Luckily, though his Pidgey was small, it wasn't at all stupid. Almost as soon as the Pelipper's beak slammed shut on it, it instantly started using what had to be a gust attack, causing the large flying Pokemon some damage from inside its own mouth.

While all of this was happening, Zigzagoon had been laying on the ground, slightly dazed from getting thrown back by Pelipper's origianl attack. While it had actually only hit Alex with it's wing attacks, when it had sent Alex flying onto her back, it had also sent Zigzagoon, who had been near Alex at the time, flying back into a tree. For about half a minute after that, while the green haired guys Pidgey was sent out to fight, all Zigzagoon had been able to do was just sit there with his eyes whirling away, luckily though, his daze had finally warn off and now he was going to get a little payback on the big mean feathered Pokemon for slamming him into a tree.

"ZIG!" he shouted angrily, hopping onto his four little feet and bending his head down, lowering it into the perfect headbutting position.

At the exact same time that the Pelipper started to choke on the Pidgey, who was using gust attack over and over again on it from inside it's beak, Zigzagoon rushed forward and unleashed his attack, slamming his head into its stomach and causing it to spit out the little flying Pokemon as well as sending it flying back and onto the ground.

"Now _that's_ an combo!" the green haired guy cheered, confusing Alex slightly on why he was so excited about seeing to Pokemon attacking one at the same time.

_'What ever, at least that things off of me now.' _she thought tiredly, just happy that she was no longer getting hit by it's wing attacks, which had actually really hurt a lot. '_Great, now my bruises have bruises.'_ she added when she sat up, instantly realizing that moving was a very stupid thing to do.

"I think I might have broke something." She said painfully as she slowly stood up, feeling each and every one of her muscle protesting at her movement.

Just as the green haired guy opened his mouth to say something, the Pelipper straightened up as well, clearly not as hurt as they had thought that it was. The moment it was up again, both Alex and the green haired guy turned their attention back to it, along with the other two Pokemon in the clearing as well. Fortunately for them, the Pelipper didn't seem at all interested in fighting them again and instead turned its attention to something else and, much to Alex's horror, promptly picked that something else up with it's beak, turned around, and took off into the forest to their right. So what was that something else that it decided to take off with?

The little machine.

The same little machine that Alex needed to get back if she ever wanted to get home.

Crap.

"No! Get back here!" Alex shouted in horror, having a mild moment of deja-vu about running after a thieving Pokemon while in an extreme amount of pain.

"Ag, not again!" The green haired guy shouted as he summoned back his Pidgey and started running after her, wandering if running after thieving Pokemon was normal for the brunet.

The two of them continued running for several minutes, with Zigzagoon following just behind them. It was hard to see the Pelipper through the thick mass of tree branches that hung over their heads, but they somehow managed to do it, spotting it's white feathers every now and then. Sadly, even though they were somehow managing to see it every now and then, flying Pokemon tend to be a lot faster then land Pokemon and people were, which made it almost impossible for them to keep up with it. The trees that stood in its way did manage to slow it down a bit, but that didn't last long.

Everyone had been running for only a few minutes when suddenly, out of nowhere, the forest disappeared and opened up onto a small cliff that stood several feet above a grassy plain with a small town off in the distance and the ocean just on the other side of that. If it wasn't for her current situation, Alex probably would have thought it was beautiful, but as it was, all she could do was stair off at the sky in horror as the Pelipper flew away.

"Ah!" she yelled shortly, staring off at it in horror as it flew away while somehow managing to keep herself from running straight off the cliff she suddenly found herself standing on.

Realizing that she had probably just lost her last hope at ever getting home, Alex sank to her knees and just stared unseeingly off into the horizon.

---------------

Well, I finally released the new chapter. So, what did you think? Want me to just give it up or do you guys want me to write some more? :3, I hope you guys want me to write some more because I'm already doing it, so don't even think telling me to give up one writing fanfiction is actually going to work. I'm here to write whatever my little imagination slave tells me to. -holds up two pound imp like creature- that's little guy might be my slave, but he's also my boss, and he says to keep writing, so I will. :D :3

**Check profile for a poll, there is always one up.**

**Anyway, the more people review, the faster I'll update :3**


End file.
